Sandy Cheeks
Sandy Cheeks is a squirrel from SpongeBob SquarePants. Sandy Cheeks Played Anna in Frozen (CoolZClassic Animal Style). He is a sister Sandy Cheeks Played Genie in Foxladdin. She is a genie Sandy Cheeks played in Arista The Little Mer-Lioness, The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-lioness 3: Nala's Beginning. She is a mermaid Sandy Cheeks played Tiger Lily in SpongeBob Pan, and Spongebob Pan Sandy Cheeks played Dory in Finding Skippy. She is a fish Sandy Cheeks played as Tinker Bell in Timon Pan Sandy Cheeks played Cinderella in Sandyrella Sandy Cheeks played Fa Mulan in Sandylan Sandy Cheeks played Princess Leia Star Wars (ToonJoey34 Style) Sandy Cheeks co-stars in Lilly White and the Seven Scarry Animals Sandy Cheeks played Human Fiona in Wilbur (Shrek). He is a human Sandy Cheeks played Ogre Fiona in SpongeBob (Shrek). She is an ogre Sandy Cheeks played Alice's Sister in Ponies in Wonderland. She is a sister Sandy Cheeks played Mrs. Leary in Skippy in New York. She is Andrew's adoptive mother Sandy Cheeks played Adult Simba in The Squirrel Queen (Hiatt Grey Version). She is a lion Sandy Cheeks played Adult Nala in The Nicktoon King, The Nicktoon King 2: SpongeBob's Pride, and The Nickelodeon King. She is a lioness Sandy Cheeks played Sarabi in The Sloth King, TomandJerryFan36's The Cartoon King, The Cyboid King, and The Pink Starfish King. She is a lioness Sandy Cheeks played Alice in Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland Sandy Cheeks played Muriel Bagge in Tom The Cowardly Cat (TomandJerryFan36 Version), and Bambi The Cowardly Deer (Strongdrew941 Version) Sandy Cheeks played Zazu in The Rabbit Queen. She is a hornbill Sandy Cheeks played Timon in The Jaguar Queen, The Jaguar Queen 1 1/2, The Jaguar Queen ll: Gia's Pride, The Lioness Queen, and The Dalmatian Queen. She is a meerkat Sandy Cheeks played Lady in Sandy and the SpongeBob. She is a dog Sandy Cheeks played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (RiverValley Style). She is a pony Sandy Cheeks played Merida in Brave (Hiatt Grey Style) Sandy Cheeks played Aurora in Sleeping Squirrel Sandy Cheeks played Hera in Digitcules, Francules, and Patrickcules Sandy Cheeks played Ariel in The Little Sea Squirrel, and The Little Mer-Squirrel. She is a mermaid Sandy Cheeks played Judy Neutron in Digit: Cyboid Genius Sandy Cheeks played Perdita in 101 Nick toons. She is a dog Sandy Cheeks played Duchess in The Aristocreatures (strongdrew941 Style). She is a cat Sandy Cheeks played Jenna in Spongebalto. She is a dog Sandy Cheeks played Martha May Whovier in How the Sponge Stole Christmas Sandy Cheeks played Nora in Ryan's Ogre Sandy Cheeks played Queen Elinor in Brave (strongdrew941 Version) Sandy Cheeks played Belle in Beauty and the Wolf (Strongdrew941 Style) Sandy Cheeks played Bo Peep in Classic Story Sandy Cheeks played Charlotte in Sandy's Dome. She is a spider Sandy Cheeks played Bambi's Mother in Gumbambi. She is a deer Sandy Cheeks played Megara in SpongeBobcules Sandy Cheeks played Sawyer in Cats Don't Dance (Hiatt Grey Style) .She is a cat Sandy Cheeks played Mrs. Packard in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Hiatt Grey Animal Style) Sandy Cheeks played Neera in Nicktoon (a.k.a Dinosaur). She is a dinosaur Sandy Cheeks played Kiki in Sandy's Delivery Service Sandy Cheeks played Jane Porter in SpongeBob (Tarzan) Sandy Cheeks played Amber in SpongeBob Doo and the Alien Invaders. She is a dog Sandy Cheeks played Daphne in Toothless Sandy Cheeks played Fifi the feather duster in Beauty and the Acrocanthosaurus Sandy Cheeks played Aladdin in Sandyladdin Sandy Cheeks played Sulley in Female Animals INC (SandyRockz Style) Sandy Cheeks played Pumbaa in The Girl Queen (aka The Lion King). She is a warthog Sandy Cheeks played Woody in Cartoon Female Story, and Female Story (SandyRockz Style) Sandy Cheeks played Kala in Timonzan, Jim Hawkinszan, and Mordecaizan. She is a gorilla Sandy Cheeks played Adult Kiara in The Cat King 2: Gumball's Pride (AdventureTimeRulez11 Version). She is a lioness Sandy Cheeks played Theme Song Guy in The Lioness's New Groove Sandy Cheeks stars as an extra with Lola Bunny in the Little Mer-Bunny Sandy Cheeks played Helen Parr in The Incredibles (TongueSpeakingFool Style) Sandy Cheeks played Deb in Finding Darwin Sandy Cheeks played Belle in The Monkey and the Squirrel Sandy Cheeks played Sunset Shimmer in My Little Pup: Adventure Pups Sandy Cheeks played Libby Folfax in E.B.: Bunny Genius Sandy Cheeks played John Darling in Mrs. Sunshine Pan Sandy Cheeks played Lavender in Matildelmyra Sandy Cheeks played Powdered Toast Man in Sandy Squirrel Girl Sandy Cheeks played Toralei Stripe in Animal High Gallery DSCN0622.jpg Spongebob sandy fruitcake.png Sandy Cheeks.jpg Rodent spongebob.png Sandy cheeks is cgi.jpg Sandy cgi.png Sandy cheeks no worm.png Sandy Cheeks tickles SpongeBob Planet of the Jellyfish.png Sandy look paper.png Category:Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Angry Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Females Category:SpongeBob and Sandy Category:True Forms Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends